


Special occasion

by HijikataTrash



Series: Okikagu week 2016 [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, F/M, Jealousy, Kinda, Sad, drunk! Kagura, idek, mentions of Kouka, okikagu week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura is drunk and an emotion mess. Sougo is a good boyfriend for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm sorry this is kinda sad, but I'm not feeling at my top these days so I can only write this type of shit:') Enjoy anyways!! 
> 
> Okikagu week 2016, Day 5 : alcohol.

Kagura didn't drink often, she only did when it was a special occasion, something worth doing it. Because, honestly, Kagura was a light weight and after only two drinks she was drunk out of her mind. She didn't like the feeling of not being in total control of her words and actions so she avoided alcohol as much as she could. 

But today was no ordinary day. Today marked her mother's death anniversary. And it wasn't a special occasion in itself, it just made her sad and now that she was old enough she could think of alternatives to calm herself down. Gin-chan and Shinpachi knew about it, so they accepted to accompany her to a bar and have fun to forget the little hurt still present when she thought about her mommy. 

The only thing that tick them off was how flirty Kagura could get when she was drunk and sometimes it seemed she forgot she had a boyfriend. It's like every moving thing who caught her eye would transform into her victim. Gin-chan started calling them that because everybody knew who Kagura's boyfriend was. No need to say, said boyfriend was not happy with the people Kagura flirted with, going to great extends to make them understand she was his. 

Tonight was no exception; the sandy haired man entered the bar quite calm compared to usual, but still he looked pissed as hell. 

"How many guys did you let her flirt with before calling me here?" Sougo asked, irritated and not in the mood for nothing but an answer. 

"Souichirou-kun! What might bring you here, I wonder?" Gintoki found himself quite funny, but not Sougo. 

"It's Sougo. You should know that by now! You're drunk yourself." He rolled his eyes, this guy was never serious and always calling him the wrong name. 

He concentrated his stare on Kagura, long vermillion hair cascading down her shoulders, smiling to unknown men. But her eyes were not as happy as her smile wanted to make them believe, he knew her better than anyone and he could tell easily. After a while, he got tired of seeing her dancing around on the music's beat and walked carefully towards her. 

"It's time to go home, love." She was surprised to hear his voice, but she was happy to see him.

"Hey Sougo! Didn't expect you to come here! Just kidding, I knew you'd come!" She drunkly laughed at her own words and Sougo chuckled even though he didn't understand what exactly was funny. 

"C'mon now, before you get sick or taken by another man." Just the thought made him shiver in disgust. Never would he allow that. They passed Gintoki and Shinpachi, he thanked them for taking care of Kagura and exit the loud bar. The cold February air hit them, compared to the temperature inside, it was harsh on the skin. Kagura shivered and separated herself from Sougo's support. 

"Oi, what are you doing?" 

"I'm going on an adventure!" She smiled at him and started walking in the light snow forming at their feet. It had started snowing suddenly and under the faint light in the street, dancing around the light poles and the moonshine, she looked happy. She looked beautiful and innocent, like a child running after snowflakes in their first time seeing snow. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system that made her look so carefree, but he liked it. 

Before he knew it, Kagura led them to a specific place, the ground white and wide, not a soul to be seen. There wasn't anything to be seen, benches, trashcans, playgrounds, it was completely empty. Kagura's voice startled him when she started talking without warning. 

"I found this place while taking Sadaharu on a walk. It was as empty as it is now; no children running around, no adults gossiping, no dogs chasing after frisbees. So, so lonely." She giggled for no apparent reason, and Sougo walked to her but he was cut off by her voice once again. 

"It made me think of mommy. She could be so lonely at times, with her son and husband never home. She must have hated the time she spent with me now that I think about it. I was probably a daily reminder of her failure of a family." 

"She did not think that, you know it. She loved you." 

"I miss her so much. Sometimes I wish she was here to help me through tough times, but I can't and it pains me." Maybe it was the alcohol effects, Kagura started to cry. She never cried when she mentioned her mother before. She always recalled good times with a smile. Sougo sat down beside Kagura and leaned her head onto his shoulder. 

"She would be proud of you, you know. You achieved so much. I'm proud of you." She rested her chin on his shoulder, looking into his eyes. After a few minutes she laughed. 

"No you're not. Such a joker!" She exploded into laughter, the sad tears in her eyes transforming in happy ones. He was glad she was feeling better. Her movements were sluggish and slow. Sleep was kicking in, he could tell.

"Get up moron if you don't want to catch a cold." 

"Yes, master." She stood up only to fall backwards, still laughing. "Master!" For some reasons the word was funny to her now. He escorted her to their house and she laughed the whole way there. When she finally fell asleep under Sougo's worried eyes, he whispered to himself, but to her mother too :

"I'll take good care of her." He could have swore he saw Kagura smile in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Twitter, so don't hesitate to hmu on there : @bonemedaddy :p


End file.
